


Publicação

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Other, aquelas historias de amor clichê
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: Aquelas histórias de amor mal acabadas.





	Publicação

Encarou a publicação no jornal como afronta pessoal, o anúncio do casamento marcado era como um decreto de que o caso de amor estava encerrado.

Lembrou das juras de amor, de como sua pele arrepiava com cada toque, o calor morno gostoso que ficava na cama depois de cada ato.

Encararam a publicação no jornal como afronta pública, cada carícia trocada fora exposta para os jornais de fofoca de plantão se deliciarem por uma semana.

Lembrariam dos arrepios que cada letra nos jornais causaram por muito tempo, da fria que entraram com a vingança lançada, das notícias do noivado acabado.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu juro que era pra ser uma história de amor doce e idiota, mas a palavra sorteada simplesmente criou vida '-'


End file.
